


You Are Mine

by Crucified_To_A_Star



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Realistic, Songfic, this is just a super soft one yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucified_To_A_Star/pseuds/Crucified_To_A_Star
Summary: A small snippet of time where they slow dance to Mine by the 1975.





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Short, soft fic inspired by Mine by The 1975, Dan’s post about it, and this post on tumblr (Idk how to link things so here's the URL, do as you please): http://howelliday.tumblr.com/post/180835321204/howelliday-the-pitch-is-different-bc-im-not
> 
>  
> 
> It’s also p neat about how Dan is opening up to us, not just about Phil but a lot of his thoughts about the internet and safety and everything that he thinks. He does it in a way that doesn’t make him vulnerable, but let’s us in, bit by bit. I really wanted to showcase his way of communicating. Anyways. Enjoy.

The music was soft, lulling, and playing from Dan’s phone on the coffee table. It flowed through them both gently enticing them to dancing, pressed just slightly together.  
The apartment was chilly and Phil wore socks that occasionally slipped on the wood floor, but Dan didn’t mind and just spun him slowly every time he did so.  
They hadn’t intended to dance, they hadn’t intended on this being a romantic evening, either. It was just their typical Thursday night dinner. They had been curled up on the couch after eating, sipping on two stemless glasses of red wine as Dan explained his appreciation for the newest The 1975 album and Phil listened, entranced as ever.  
It had been Phil to initiate the dancing, however, as Dan showed him several of the songs. It was unexpected and sudden and It’s Not Living If It’s Not With You wasn’t truly a slow dancing song, but nevertheless, they ended up moving the coffee table and dancing in the lounge.  
Dan typically thought they were a little too awkward to slow dance, a little too tall and lanky and they just didn’t fit together as dancing partners, but after the three glasses of red wine, his cheeks were warm and he was craving the intimacy of such a simple act.  
Phil, however, was much steadier and more confident than Dan was. He stood straighter and held Dan’s lower back comfortably and occasionally dropped his head on his shoulder with a soft sigh.  
The sun was nearly set, the sky was pastel tonight a delicate gradient of cherry blossom pink and lavender and finally dark blue coloring London in the soft tones of winter. The apartment, though cold, smelled like the hot mint tea they had had with dinner and it mixed well with the sandalwood body wash that Dan had been using lately. Phil wasn’t sure if he had ever been engulfed in such an aroma that made his body cry home, but if he had it was this.  
Dan always said that home was where ever you felt safest, happiest, and Phil always understood it in moments like these.  
Dan spun slowly, his oversized, shaggy black jumper rising up his thighs, his blue plaid boxers hovering mid-thigh drawing Phil’s attention over him. He supposed neither of them were dressed for this as he was in red pajama pants and a grey tee shirt; they had been planning on watching a movie. Phil felt his heart palpitate slightly. Even when he was wearing his lounging clothes, he still managed to be gorgeous. Phil had loved Daniel for so many years, yet he always made his heart ache.  
The song they were on now was mostly soft trumpet and background instrumental and a repeating chorus, one that Dan mumbled in Phil’s ear as they drew close once again.  
Dan pulled back slightly, meeting Phil’s eyes, as he mumbled along. Dan was once again reminded of how completely encased in his emotions he was. Phil’s eyes always made him weak if he stared too long; he always got so stuck in them. They were so pale and vibrant in a way that Dan had only ever read about. It seemed too good to be true, always too fake to be real. It never seemed possible to have those kinds of eyes, but Phil proved him wrong.  
In one of the moments that the lyrics disappeared to leave them swaying to muted jazz, Dan settled his forehead against Phil’s, his voice finding the air, “Nothing else matters, so long as you’re mine.”  
His fingers dug gently into the nape of Phil's neck, twirling the hair there softly, sending shivers through the older man. Dan wasn’t usually this open, but Phil supposed this was an incredibly vulnerable environment that he had unintentionally created. So rather than the teasing that would normally pursue such a confession, Phil placed a soft kiss on his cheek, pulling him back to his body, his own fingers grasping the hem of the sweater tightly.  
Dan always said they didn’t fit together well enough to dance, but Phil had to disagree. They certainly weren’t professionals, but they folded together just right. Dan was wider than Phil and small bit taller, but it was Phil who lead. Dan often just molded himself against Phil and melted into the embrace. He was always so much shyer about these moments than Phil; he hated how it made him so vulnerable, so open to criticism and attacks, but Phil always soothed those with soft words and silence and warmth. Dan had long since learned that Phil was the only one able to see him like this, the only one he would allow himself to open up to like this. He wouldn’t do it for anyone else and Phil never took advantage of these moments; never abused them. Daniel had long learned that with Phil was the safest place for him to be, where ever that may be.  
Phil felt his heart melting once again as Dan’s lips met the area of skin in between his collarbone and neck, mouthing the song as they swayed still, “But I’m just fine, ‘cause I know you are mine.”


End file.
